50 tips Dramioneros
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: /Inventamos estos minific tipo oneshot de todas las historias posibles de uniones de draco y hermione! esperamos llegar a los 50!
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: kogane-julieta**

**50 tips Dramioneros**.

1 fic- sangre sucia

Draco disfrutaba cada primer jueves del mes porque su padre lo llevaba a pasear al callejón diagon y siempre se traía algún objeto, pero ese día fue diferente. Su padre, por primera vez, le pidió que se quedara solo frente a una vitrina sin dejarlo entrar. Cosa que provoco que el pequeño Malfoy se molestara con su progenitor, por lo que cruzo sus pequeños brazos en su regazo mirando hacia el interior de esa extraña y lúgubre tienda.

- ¡quiero llevar algo!- reclamo y su padre entro, ignorándolo olímpicamente

El niño se sentía molesto e incómodo, ese lugar no era como el callejón que el acostumbraba visitar y las personas que allí estaban lograban ponerlo nervioso. Observo por la vitrina acercando su rostro al sucio vidrio y pudo ver a su padre mucho más molesto de lo que el recordaba, por lo que decidió esperarlo aunque comenzaba a aburrirse. Se puso de pie, sacudió su perfecta túnica negra y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, hasta que vio tirada en una esquina una caja de cereal mágico, mirando a su alrededor para verificar que su padre no hubiera salido de la tienda empezó a patearla y la siguió rodando más y más lejos sin notar donde iba

Hermione adoraba asistir al colegio primario, aunque no tuviera muchos amigos con los que juntarse sabía que podía sumergirse en una buena lectura, por eso para ella los jueves eran distintos; ese era el día en que su papá a la salida de la escuela la llevaba al consultorio, ya que los señores Granger's trabajaban hasta tarde. Era por ello que la joven secretaria debía vigilarla o consentirla en caso de que deseara algo, por lo que como todas las tardes pidió ir a la biblioteca. Sally siempre se encargaba de llevarla y traerla de regreso, y ya que Hermione era una niña sumamente encantadora jamás le había causado problema alguno, pero esa tarde era sumamente complicada para ella, su novio acababa de dejarla y el trabajo la agobiaba, por lo que la mujer realmente apenada le había dicho que no podría acompañarla ese día.

La pequeña castaña, poco acostumbrada a las negativas de la bella secretaria, bufo molesta y en el descuido de la joven salió a la calle, aprovechando que más pacientes se adentraron a la pequeña sala de estar. La biblioteca estaba a dos cuadras del consultorio de sus padres y era un trayecto que recorría varias veces a la semana por lo que sabía el camino de memoria cosa que la ayudaba a estar segura de que no se perdería en las pobladas calles de Londres.

Cuando el rubio pateo la caja con todas sus fuerzas, esta quedo atrapada bajo las ruedas de un vehículo Muggle. Draco palideció de golpe, levanto la mirada y se pudo apreciar el temor y la curiosidad de estar lejos de su hogar y de su padre en sus pequeños ojos grises. Miles de esos carros pasaban para todos lados, como también las personas que no dejaban de charlar por unos extraños aparatos, cosa que asustaba al pequeño Malfoy. Estaba perdido, había pasado la puerta secreta y estaba en el mundo Muggle lugar que no conocía y que por lo que podía apreciar dudaba poder o querer conocerlo, pero tenía mucho miedo

- pa... Papa!

Sintió deseos de llorar y se pegó a una de las vitrinas mirando su reflejo con tristeza, había tantos sonidos molestos que quería hacer un hechizo para que se callaran todos, llevo sus pálidas manos a los costados de su cabeza y se cubrió las orejas apretando los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas, los Malfoy no lloraban.

- papa...

La pequeña Granger llego al final de la cuadra y debía pasar la calle pero estaba indecisa, sabía que era peligroso pero ella era una niña grande, solo debía estar atenta de lo que hacían los adultos a su alrededor. Cuando la luz le permitió el paso, cruzo la calle con una sonrisa en los labios, lo había logrado. Al llegar a la vereda de nuevo exhalo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se acercó a la vidriera de una jugueteria para ver los muñecos, existía un peluche que siempre le robaba la atención, era un gran gato color canela que parecía muy real, por lo que sonrio cuando sus ojos lograron encontrarlo ya que siempre lo cambiaban de lugar, hasta que vio a un niño sumamente rubio sentado en el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

- ¿qué te pasa?

La escucho y abrió sus ojos lentamente, estos se encontraban húmedos pero sin lágrimas y tomo aire, estaba asustado pero eso no significaba que dejaría que cualquier persona se le acercara, su padre le había dicho que los Muggles eran unos salvajes desalmados que podrían lastimarlo si no se cuidaba

- no debo hablar con Muggles - tomo aire más veces para calmarse buscando con la mirada a su padre

-¿Muggle? -lo miro sin entender- ¿qué es eso? ¿Dónde están tus papas?

-No lo sé - dijo angustiado mirándola, quizás esa niña pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar a su padre- odio el ruido que hacen…basta… ¡diles que paren!- se cubrió los oídos, las bocinas y la música lo estaban desesperando

-Mmm creo que no me van a hacer mucho caso -dijo como si fuera obvio- pero podemos buscar a tus padres, deben estar cerca…

Hermione comenzó a buscar personas que fueran tan rubios como el, pero en esa época del año todos llevaban gorros y bufandas por lo que no podía ver sus rostros y mucho menos su color de cabello

-Quiero salir de aquí, quiero un lugar tranquilo - se cubrió los oídos con más fuerza mientras empezaba a molestarse y uno de los focos cercanos exploto

-¡La biblioteca! -dijo sonriendo divertida, aunque extrañada de que ese farol, que había sido cambiado hacia poco tiempo explotara de nuevo- vamos a la biblioteca, ese lugar es silencioso

El solo asintió y la siguió intentando no tocar nada, ese mundo era extraño pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba al callejón diagon, ella caminaba por delante sumamente segura de que el camino era el correcto y el miraba como su cabello se movía de un lado a otro a cada paso que ella daba, por lo que sonrió divertido cuando una idea paso por su cabeza

- parece un árbol frondoso

-Eso no es verdad! -lo miro molesta- y el tuyo también es raro, pareces un anciano con cabello blanco

-¿A si? Pues el tuyo parece una escoba vieja - le saco la lengua y entro a la biblioteca, el silencio lo calmo inmediatamente

-¡Vuelves a decirme algo como eso y te dejo solo! -dijo furiosa caminando entre las estanterías

La siguió, sin mucho interés en lo que ella había dicho hasta ver un libro de magia, haciendo puntillas logro alcanzarlo y lo tomo, empezó a leer y a reírse

- esto es absurdo ahhaaha

-¡Cállate! -susurro avergonzada de que todos los miraran- harás que nos echen de aquí

El hizo una especie de puchero- todos saben que es más fácil convertir el gorro en conejo - refunfuño y le saco una hoja al libro

-No hagas eso! -le tomo la mano evitando que la arrancara- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes modales?

-Pero...- refunfuño furioso y la arranco de todas formas luego comenzó a darle dobles hasta formar un pájaro y vio la cara furiosa de ella para tener sol era muy enojona-

-¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer?! -se cruzó de brazos- me van a castigar... O peor expulsarme de la biblioteca

Él la escuchó y sintió ganas de reír pero no lo hizo - mira- dijo y miro el pajarito que empezó a mover solo las alas

-Que.. Que es eso! -grito sin notar donde estaba- ¿cómo lo haces?

-Shhh- dijo sonriendo y lo miro fijamente, este voló hasta la mano de ella sonriendo

- simple, pero es normal que no lo entiendas

-Esto es imposible -dijo mirando sorprendida al pájaro/hoja que estaba en sus manos-

Sonrió al escucharla y el pájaro trato de volar en su mano pero con dificultad, mientras que la pequeña no dejaba de mirar embelesada el pájaro y mucho menos de sonreír, jamás había visto algo semejante

- es hermoso… aunque aun no entiendo como lo has hecho

-eso es lo de menos –dijo restándole importancia- Ahora… si me ayudaras a encontrar a mi papa?- la miro más tranquilo

-Mmm bueno -lo miro fijo- soy Hermione, Hermione Granger y ¿tú?

-Dr...- su padre apareció furioso y lo agarro del hombro zarandeándolo- porque saliste!

Hermione miro la escena confundida, si ella se desaparecía sus padres llegaban llorando y abrazándola agradeciendo a dios por su bien estar, pero ese rubio hombre estaba furioso, cosa que no podía comprender así que frunciendo el ceño y colocando sus brazos en su cintura dijo

- ¡lo está lastimando!

Lucius Malfoy la miro con odio y el pájaro que ella tenía en su mano ardió en fuego, había algo extraño en esa pequeña, por lo que se molestó aún más. Tener trato con Muggles era malo, mantener una relación con sangres sucias era sumamente peor

- ¿que dije de juntarte con asquerosos sangres sucias?- Draco miro el suelo mientras él lo arrastraba fuera - repítelo nunca más le hablare a una sangre sucia- Draco miro a la chica y con pesar lo dijo antes de desaparecer

La niña miro por donde se habían marchado y frunció el ceño, había algo raro allí... El término que habían usado en ella no le agradaba demasiado pero a su corta edad no podía entenderlo, por lo que solo miro las cenizas en el suelo sin sospechar que años más tarde lo volvería a ver aunque no pudiera recordarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**50 Tips Dramioneros**

**Cap 2.- sacrificios**

Era primavera el sol alumbraba desde temprano Narcisa lo miraba comenzar a dar brillos anaranjados alejándose por el horizonte con en pánico en sus ojos, el día había llegado, el comienzo del dominio de voldemort, las peleas estaban cada vez más seguras solo quedaba lo más importante ir tras la muerte de los aurores sin ellos el mundo mágico terminaría de desmoronarse

- tienes que tener cuidado -Narcisa abrazo a Lucius en la cama - sabes que iría contigo... Pero estamos a cargo de cuidar a los nuestros... Estaré con Draco -los aurores se estaban organizando, ese era el día en el que se decidiría el futuro de la población mágica y muggle. El aire era diferente y se sentía el temor y la desesperanza en todos los habitantes de Londres

Luego de desayunar juntos apretando la mano del otro con nerviosismo Narcisa se fue a la mansión Scheriend allí estaban todas la mujeres y los niños, ellos jugaban distraídamente sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando en el reino mágico la rubia intento sonreír y dejo a Draco junto a los otros bebes el adormilado bebe se acercó a una cabellera morena y abrazaron juntos un peluche de oso

- hola Madeleine - sonrió al ver a la madre de la castaña bebe- te ves... Algo mal ¿has comido?

- Cissy -dijo al verla tratando de sonreírle a su vieja amiga pero no lo consiguió- la verdad no he podido descansar bien desde que todo esto comenzó -miro a su hija y sonrió, ella era tan inocente y no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría horas más tarde-

- ¿No crees que se ven hermosos juntos?- sonrió y se acercó a ella acariciándole el vientre la bebe tenía sus grandes ojos abiertos - ¿cómo está la hermosa Promethea?- Draco se removió molesto por tanto ruido apretando la frente sin abrir los ojos

- ella está bien- Sonrió y se acercó al niño acariciándole el cabello- se ven preciosos, creo que serían una bonita pareja -noto que el niño se relajaba y miro a su hija quien como siempre sonreía mostrando sus grandes incisivos - aunque si saco el carácter de su padre... Pelearan bastante

-Ya lo hacen, no los has visto pero luego se abrazan - sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la bebe- solo quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez... Quiero ver a nuestros hijos felices

-Pero Joseph no se detendrá hasta que la misión este completa... Lo mismo que Lucius -suspiro y miro a los demás niños- realmente estoy muy nerviosa ¿Y si esto sale mal?

-No puede salir mal no soportaría perder a Lucius - las madres ocultas tras una máscara alegre estaban nerviosas - hagamos caminar a estos gorditos - sonrió levantando a Draco que le miro malhumorado mientras ella le apoyaba los pies en el suelo- vamos amor despierta ya es tarde para seguir durmiendo

- tienen que ejercitarse -sonrió al verlo y tomo a su hija en brazos antes de hacer lo mismo con ella, que parecía dispuesta a hacerlo bien, por lo que avanzo unos pasos- yo tampoco soportaría perder a Joseph.. El y Promethea son mi vida

-Nada malo pasara tranquila- le tomo la mano apretándosela al soltar a Draco este dio un manotazo hacia adelante al caminar y empujo a Promethea al suelo quien callo de trasero la niña en vez de llorar trato de ponerse de pie nuevamente, mirando molesta al pequeño rubio que trataba de mantener el equilibrio,

- Esa mirada no es tuya es de tu esposo es su viva imagen quitando ese cabello, sus risos son impresionantes ¿les pones magia cada mañana verdad?- sonrió y vio a Draco dar unos pasos escuetos hacia ella y le tomo de la mano- ¿los dejamos solos? Deja ver que hacen

- La verdad no, sus risos se hacen solos pero tengo que tener tiempo para ordenárselos -sonrió y la dejo con Draco sentándose en el sofá- y si, ella me recuerda a Joseph aunque saco mi elegancia -dijo distraídamente- eso sin mencionar en la inteligencia... -suspiro y miro por la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse de pronto- sabes tuve otro sueño anoche...

- De tus sueños...- se cenó junto a ella preocupada se le daba demasiado bien la adivinación para no prestarle atención miraba a Draco y Promethea jugar distraídamente - dime... Por favor que todo saldrá bien

-no es demasiado claro- mojo sus labios y cerro la mano en torno a su falda color rosa- es confuso, pero veo sangre, tengo miedo -susurro afligida- odio este don... Lo odio…

- por favor dime más -La atrajo a ella y acaricio su cabello- lo sé, sino porque se lo quitarías a tu hija, Sigo pensando que le crearas un trauma una parte de ella deseara poder adivinar el futuro y tu hechizo se lo bloqueara ¿Sigues segura de eso?- vio a Draco hacer una bola de magia y rodo los ojos- sobre ellos... ¿Los ves? Céntrate en eso en saber el futuro de ellos si los ves casados entonces todo estará bien- sonrió y le miro- anda concéntrate

-Narcisa esto es absurdo – la rubia negó, no le quedo más que suspirar y mirarlos- siento que es lo correcto, es una carga muy pesada y no quiero eso para ella-apretó los puños- voy a intentar verlos

Le acaricio el hombro sabia lo duro que era aquello la había visto sufrir la muerte de algunas personas antes de que pasara, Draco cansado de caminar se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a levantar y bajar el peluche de Promethea mientras esta ponía cara de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento pero gateo hasta el tratando de recuperar su oso, mientras su madre trataba de ver el futuro de su hija, sabía que ella moriría, pero no se lo quiso contar a su amiga, necesitaba estar tranquila para protegerla, hasta que la vio en Hogwarts, discutiendo con Draco antes de lo que parecía un entrenamiento de quidditch- gryffindor..

-¿Que?- grito inmediatamente Narcisa obligando a su hijo a mirarla mientras ella le miraba ofendida- sé que es inteligente como tu pero enserio ¿una leona? Eso es malo, Draco jamás se fijaría en ella si es una leona - dijo triste- yo quería que se casaran- suspiro triste mirándolos pelear por el peluche

- Eso es lo que veo -susurro inocentemente- además... Draco ira a slytherin y parece que no se llevaran del todo bien, están discutiendo...

-Oh tendré que ponerme a buscar una nueva candidata- suspiro mirando entre los otros bebes de su edad - Astoria o Pansy quizás

-¿Enserio? -la miro y enarco una ceja- ¿prefieres que tu hijo tenga de suegra a alguna de esas dos antes que una nuera de gryffindor?

- Oh vamos cariño sabes que no es nada contra ti... Es por Lucius sabes que el jamás lo aceptaría- sonrió y le quito el peluche a Draco para pasárselo a la chica que lo abrazo feliz- sabes que esa casa se comerá su cerebro

- Lo sé, hubiera preferido Ravenclaw -miro a su pequeña sonreír feliz- pero... Aun así siento química entre ellos -miro a su amiga- si se enamoran no habrá nada que los separe...

- Lo sé - sonrió y levanto a Draco que comenzaba a llorar y le dio leche mientras la pequeña le miraba con hambre- creo que alguien más quiere comer - sonrió y miro a su amiga- estará todo bien- apretó su mano ella asintió lentamente y tomo a su pequeña en brazos, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no podía quebrarse, debía ser fuerte. Se acomodó en el sillón y le dio de comer acariciando su mejilla con ternura mientras ella cerraba los ojos

Cuando terminaron Narcisa se quedó abrazada a Draco mirando a su amiga acariciar a su hija, podía notar la angustia en su mirada, aquella aceptación a la muerte que no quería aceptar

- tengo miedo... Miedo de lo que pase hoy... Quiero una vida sin amenazas

- Pero nos casamos con ellos... -suspiro y miro a su hija dormir- las cosas se complicaran de ahora en más, pero la orden también ha comenzado a moverse, severus dice que están ocultándose de momento pero que Albus ya planea un contraataque, aunque habrá muchas bajas, traiciones y una guerra...

- Cariño- le apretó la mano con fuerza- no quiero saber, sé que es egoísta porque tu podrías decírmelo y así compartir ese pero pero no quiero sufrir antes, perdóname por ser tan egoísta

- Lo sé -suspiro y apretó su mano de regreso- lo lamento Cissy, perdóname por meterte en mis problemas siempre... -le sonrió- eres una gran amiga

- Deja de hablar así no me gusta- suspiro y miro a la pequeña Promethea gatear lejos con Draco detrás- ¿cuidaras de él si me pasa algo?

- Estaba por decir lo mismo -la miro- no podría confiarle a nadie más mi mayor tesoro

- Lo hare - sonrió leve y miro a los bebes iba a seguirlos cuando escucho un estruendo de una bomba, ambas se miraron y corrieron a tomar a sus bebes para poder escapar tenían que usar una chimenea era imposible aparecerse, solo los hombres de su bando podría hacerlo, ambas lo supieron era traición, corrieron junto con el resto de las mujeres pegando a sus hijos a sus pechos un hombre las ataco desde la espalda sin importar que estuvieran con sus bebes

-Cissy, toma a Promethea, yo ganare tiempo... Los veo arriba- saco su varita para contraatacar mientras más hombres aparecían, Narcisa los cubrió a los dos subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos maldiciendo el vestido que había decidido ponerse aquella mañana, intento acallar los llantos de los bebes y los escondió en el armario para bajar a ayudar noto la sorpresa de su amiga cuando la vio.

- ¿esto no estaba en tu sueño no?- sonrió mientras sacaba su varita para combatir a su lado

- ¿Qué haces aquí Narcisa? -pregunto sin mirarla atacando y defendiendo como una experta- ¡te dije que te fueras! Sabes que puedo sola con esto

- ¿crees que soy estúpida? sé que viste el futuro que vas a morir y no dejare que eso pase- alcanzo a esquivar un hechizo que le rozo la mejilla mientras subían las escaleras juntas- vamos a la chimenea juntas

- Sabes que de una u otra forma pasara -repelió un hechizo enemigo- no podemos cambiar el destino

- Si podemos juntas - ataco y lo dejo aturdido- vamos corre maldita si mueres no te lo perdonare - entro y un hombre la sostuvo contra la pared antes de que un hechizo terminara con su vida su amiga desmayo al hombre

-¿estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir luchando? -estaba alerta y sus rizos se pegaban a su rostro perlado en sudor-

- Vamos por los bebes - corrió abriendo el armario donde los dos solo sonreían ante un juego, tomo a Draco y cuando iba a sujetar a Promethea un hombre apareció en la chimenea encapuchado se la arrebato de las manos

- ¡Suelta a mi hija maldito! -lo apunto dispuesta a matarlo- ¡y se supone que ustedes son los buenos!

Narcisa sintió los ojos húmedos era su culpa que tuvieran a la pequeña, apretó a Draco contra ella y espero a que estuviera desprevenido para desarmarlo pero detrás de ella otro estaba dispuesto a matarla

- Cissy -dijo seria- vete, no arriesgues a Draco yo rescatare a mi hija aunque sea lo último que haga, lo prometo -lo apunto directamente mientras la niña lloraba y pedía por su madre-

- Pero... – miro al hombre acercarse a la chimenea así que corrió hacia ella alzando la mano hacia la castaña pero sus dedos no alcanzaron a rozarse antes de que se la arrebataran el hombre había entrado a la chimenea y había desaparecido allí frente a sus ojos- ¡No!- grito al ver que se desaparecían- ¡porque ella!

-¡Promethea! -grito desesperada tratando de desaparecer hasta donde estaba ella- ¡Promethea!..

- Demonios, demonios- miro a su amiga horrorizada - tranquila la encontraremos no pueden llevársela a cualquier lugar- se acercó y la abrazo con Draco entre ellas- lo siento esto es mi culpa por alterar los hechos la mujer desconsoladamente comenzó a llorar, tenía que encontrar a su esposo y a su hija, no podía perderlos- no... No es tu culpa... Es la mía...

Narcisa se apartó de ella mientras agarraba a Draco dispuesta a entrar a la chimenea y un hombre lanzo un crució directo a ella - ahhhhh!

-ni se te ocurra- aun en su desesperación la empujo a la chimenea para que se marchara y comenzó a torturar al hombre hasta que llegaron más que la atacaron con crucios hasta que comenzó a gritar de dolor

- ¡No!- iba a salir de la chimenea pero vio su cara- la encontrare lo juro- se desapareció de la mansión

-cerro los ojos, sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar su lastimado rostro, hasta que la vio...

Vio a su Promethea hecha toda una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco caminando al altar con un hombre que no era su esposo, por lo que supo que la habían adoptado, frente a ella estaba el pequeño Draco con un bello traje negro y al tomar su mano la llamo Hermione, ambos sonreían felices y solo eso basto para ella cerro los ojos cuando el hechizo le arrebato el alma

Narcisa jamás dejo de buscar a la pequeña Promethea pero jamás la encontró fue entregada a una familia muggle quienes sin tener conocimiento de lo ocurrido la nombraron Hermione.


End file.
